Over-The-Time Dance: Solo tú y yo
by Zei-san
Summary: Nos vieron, comenzaron los rumores y el acoso, no te importaba pero a mi sí, no podía ver cómo te lastimaban. Me alejaré para protegerte, puede que me arrepienta o puede que nos salve, pero sólo nuestra canción podrá remover la decisión que he tomado...[One-shot: Reto "Citas célebres" del foro Mundo Vocaloid]


¡Zei-san presente! bueno,voy llegando tarde pero aquí esta el one-shot espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Citas célebres" del foro "Mundo Vocaloid". Los personajes no me pertenecen el crédito a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 _"Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada"._

 _Giovanni Boccaccio._

* * *

"Over-The-Time Dance: Solo tú y yo"

-¡Lily!-me miraste desde el escenario con una mano en tu pecho y yo desvié la mirada, no podía mirarte a la cara.-¡canta conmigo!-en tu voz percibí el dolor cuando la música comenzó a sonar y abrí los ojos y la boca con sorpresa.

Over-The-Time Dance

La rítmica melodía que escribimos juntas resonó en el auditorio y el corazón se me encogió al escuchar el dueto a una sola una voz.

Esa canción es de las dos, se supone que siempre la cantaríamos juntas.

-"Eres tu quien lo está arruinando todo"-me recordó mi subconsciente.-"sólo tienes que hacerlo y enfrentarte a todos con la mirada en alto… junto a ella"-lo sabía, pero era demasiado cobarde para subir, sentía el cuerpo paralizado en el tiempo y los recuerdos de como las cosas habían salido de mis manos me hizo aguantar la respiración.

Siempre la había estado observando, pensando que nunca sus ojos estarían viéndome, para Gumi, yo era otra compañera de clase, solo alguien que se sentaba junto a ella y hubiera seguido así pero un día finalmente, paso, una de mis miradas fue descubierta y el azul de mis ojos chocó con tu perfecto esmeralda, primero una vez y luego otra y otra más, en menos de lo que creía nuestros ojos se buscaron en las clase y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas dejar de observarte.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-preguntaste cuando nos encontramos a solas en el salón de castigos por llegar tarde a clase, cosa usual en mí y algo extraño en ti.

-No te miro, imaginas cosas-dije cortante mientras comenzaba a revisar mi teléfono con desinterés.

-Te he visto-me respondiste y entonces sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba.

-¿No eres tú la que me mira entonces?- contra ataqué mirándote a los ojos sin importarme como mi corazón retumbaba.

En ese momento te levantaste de tu silla, acercándote a mí y yo como idiota, me paralice en mi asiento con la garganta seca, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, pusiste entonces tus manos en la mesa de mi pupitre, bajaste tu mirada esmeralda brillante, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…me besaste… A partir de ese momento supe que teníamos que estar juntas y que no importaba nada más que tus labios en los míos y ese sentimiento perfecto que podíamos crear.

-Lily, siempre te he estado mirando-me dijiste al término de ese beso.

Cada día fue perfecto, conocernos, saber qué podía gustarte y disgustarte, lo mal que te llevas con tu padre, lo mucho que quieres a Gakupo, tu hermano, lo que detestas la clase de biología y tu pasión por la música tan fuerte como la mía. Adoramos hacer música juntas, y gracias a ella hicimos el amor en tu habitación, en medio de un baile la sensación de nuestros cuerpos rozando nos hizo perder el control aquella tarde si querer como si encendiéramos sin notarlo una chispa.

-Te amo-dijimos a la vez ese día cuando estuvimos envueltas bajo las sabanas.

Todo pudo seguir perfecto, pero nos vieron demasiado juntas y comenzaron los asquerosos rumores, empezó el acoso, no te importaba pero a mi sí, no podía ver cómo te lastimaban y decidí alejarme y fingir interés por otras, así todo iría contra mi y tu volverías a una vida "normal"

-Lily, no quiero una vida normal ¡te quiero a ti! ¡deja de hacer eso ya!-me gritaste cundo viste como me habían golpeado-podemos solucionarlo juntas-susurraste abrazándome y casi me rindo, comenzando a llorar en tus brazos.

-Tengo que mantenerte a salvo-dije apartándome y empezando a correr, para no desmoronarme frente a ti.

Ese fue el último día que estuvimos solas, ha pasado una dolorosa semana en la cual he intentado no estar cerca de ti. Pero hoy, subiste a ese escenario, "la muestra de talento" ... había olvidado que era hoy.

Retornando a la realidad, me di cuenta que tenía que tomar una decisión, podía subir y cantar contigo o hacer justo lo contrario, irme y terminar definitivamente con el sufrimiento de las dos.

Mis pies me guiaron a la salida mientras tu mirada me quemaba la espalda, me siento como un zombie, ya que estaba dejando mi alma contigo.

-…hasta nunca, Gumi…- dije en un susurro. Puse mi mano sobre la madera para empujar la puerta y salir de ahí.

Un quiebre.

Me paralizó un quiebre en tu voz. Sentí mi corazón destrozarse, al saber que de verdad lo estaba jodiendo todo, eso no, no permitiría que sufrieras, esa siempre fue mi razón para hacer todo.

-¡Al demonio!-grité con todas mis fuerzas y corrí, corrí como nunca lo había hecho y de un salto subí al escenario, todos me miraron y yo le hice una seña al chico a cargo del sonido, quien resulto ser tu hermano, Gakupo. Entendió la seña que hice con la mano, desde el principio la pista comenzó a sonar y extendí mi mano hacia a ti que me mirabas expectante, entonces me diste el micrófono.

-Gumi, sé que lo he estado arruinando todo, pero solo he querido protegerte, no es una excusa pero…-tu mano tomó la mía.

-Lily, canta conmigo, sólo somos nosotras ya no importa nada, sólo lo que sentimos tu y yo ¿si?-besé tu frente y ambas cantamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, he incluso logramos emocionar al público por un momento, obviamente no ganamos, de hecho nos descalificaron, pero nada de eso nos importa, aún nos miran mal cuando caminamos de la mano o cuando soy cariñosa en público contigo, aún nos molestan o dicen cosas de nosotras, pero no me arrepiento de haber saltado al escenario ese día, lo haría mil veces, porque de no hacerlo, hoy si que me hubiera arrepentido…

Fin


End file.
